


Reflejos

by LizAW



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Related, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Paid Scene, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAW/pseuds/LizAW
Summary: Cuando Asra y la aprendiz acuden a buscar ayuda y respuestas del Mago, sabían que tendrían que pagar un precio.¿Qué precio es demasiado cuanto todo depende de nosotros?---Logré retroceder, echándome a un lado para esquivar al que estaba detrás de mí. Ambos sonrieron, y entonces escuché su voz en mi cabeza. La de Asra, con unas palabras que sin embargo no le pertenecían. El sonido de lo que dijo envolvió mi mente, como una caricia, haciéndome alzar la cabeza.- Entonces... ¿Lo sabes?Me mordí suavemente el labio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. No, no lo sabía. No sabía quién de ellos era mi maestro.- Déjame besarte.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Apprentice/The Magician (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra/The Magician (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Reflejos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragon_of_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_of_ice/gifts).

Parpadeé, observando el contorno de mi brazo arder en una realidad muy diferente a la que acababa de travesar. Brillaba, o temblaba, o se prendía en un fuego invisible que no alcanzaba a entender... No podía ser de otra manera, lo habíamos conseguido. Estábamos en su mundo, la puerta entre reinos, su oasis.

Alcé la mirada para mirar a Asra, que me observaba con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus comisuras, su piel dorada reflejando el sol de este mundo cambiante, en contraste con el blanco impoluto de sus cabellos que, mecidos por una suave brisa, embarcaban sus amplios labios.

Y por cómo me miraba, podría haber llegado a pensar que mi imagen debía ser parecida para él. Si es que la belleza tenía un nombre, esperaba que contuviese las letras que construían el suyo.

Alargó suavemente la mano para tomar la mía y, con cuidado, me condujo al borde del lago centelleante que decoraba el centro de este espacio sin nombre. Su espacio. 

\- Es tan raro verte aquí – Parecía titubeante al hablar, aunque la misma sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada decoraba sus facciones – No puedo superarlo. Era bastante joven cuando hice esta puerta, es un poco juvenil...

Parecía realmente compungido. Sonreí, y una de sus comisuras acrecentó su arco.

\- No hay dos magos que se la imaginen igual. Me pregunto cómo será la tuya.

Sí, yo me preguntaba lo mismo. Lo sentía dentro de mí, la magia bullendo por mis venas y recordándome que esto, de alguna manera, era algo tan suyo como mío. Percibía el poder, esa energía pura y cristalina que hacía mi piel resplandecer con un brillo tintineante, rodearme con más fuerza aquí. Pero, sobre todo, sentía la suya. Su magia me era familiar, cálida, juguetona. Parecía llamarme desde todas partes y, al mismo tiempo, era parte de mí de alguna forma.

Alguna que aún no comprendía.

Asra comenzó a introducirse en el agua.

\- Venga, entra. No seas tímida.

¿Tímida? Miré el agua con aprehensión. Sin decir nada, comencé a dar pequeños pasos en su interior. Burbujeó a mi paso, como dándome la bienvenida... o rechazando mi presencia. Mi piel intensificó su brillo, reluciendo con más fuerza cuanto más cerca estaba del centro del lago. Asra se rió ante mi expresión cuando comprendí que iba a tener que introducirme del todo.

\- Si quieres, podrás respirar. Pero no lo necesitas. – Asentí ante sus palabras. De acuerdo. Allá íbamos.

A estas alturas, mi pecho estaba a la altura del suyo. Me abrazó, y sentí el interior de su magia volcarse en mí lentamente. El agua se había teñido del color de nuestras auras.

\- Vamos allá.

El agua rugió por un segundo en mis oídos, elevándose conforme nos hundíamos en sus profundidades. Me aferré a su piel, a la vez maravillada como angustiada por la súbita pérdida de sensaciones del mundo. Y entonces, se hizo el silencio y yo estaba en otro lugar.

Una ola me dejó suavemente en la arena. Observé a mi alrededor, confundida, y por un segundo temí estar sola. Estaba en una playa. Bajo mi mano, la arena se cubría de un tono rosado, mientras la negrura de las galaxias decoraba el cielo sobre mi cabeza. Por un segundo, olvidé todo lo demás, maravillada por la belleza que contemplaba. Pequeños cristales relucientes, como diminutos diamantes, cubrían la playa de un suave fulgor azulado, una suave iluminación que me permitía ver a mi alrededor. El agua recogía estos fragmentos y los devolvía a la orilla, en una danza sin fin que habría comenzado mucho antes que yo naciera y probablemente seguiría después de mi muerte.

De algún modo, todo lo que me rodeaba tenía aspecto de ser extraordinariamente antiguo, como si hubiese sido testigo del inicio de la magia misma y con ella hubiese creado el mundo. Quizá no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Y al girar la cabeza, vi a Asra a mi lado. Me miraba fijamente, iluminado suavemente con el fulgor de la arena. Su mano, aún tomando la mía, parecía extrañamente sutil, curiosamente leve, como si la consistencia de mi mismo cuerpo hubiese cambiado su constitución.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, suavemente, y Asra se levantó conmigo.

\- Estamos aquí para recibir respuestas, ¿no?

A pesar de la belleza que me rodeaba, estaba extrañamente intranquila. Asintió.

\- Sí. Vamos a preguntarle al heraldo de todos los conocimientos mágicos. El puente entre la humanidad y el infinito. El Mago. Me pregunto qué forma tomará para recibirte.

Giró suavemente la cabeza, hacia una pequeña zona al pie de las palmeras, donde la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

\- Aquí está.

Caminamos lentamente hasta allí. Y entonces, el agua en sí pareció cobrar una forma intangible. 

Un zorro vestido con ropajes de mago me observaba desde su acuática prisión, y yo lo reconocí de inmediato. Era la carta. La carta que usaba, pero... no, no era la carta en sí. Era algo más, algo que estaba detrás. Algo que había susurrado suavemente a mi oído muchas veces y que, con sus murmullos sin palabras, había guiado muchas veces el curso de mis manos y mi respiración para crear algo, algo que amaba. La magia. Lo había sentido muchas veces, retumbando en mi pecho, reptando por mis manos hasta acariciar la yema de mis dedos. Era él.

Asra tomó la palabra por mí, mientras sentía que mi respiración se descompasaba. Había algo, algo en esa presencia que admiraba y temía a la vez. Algo de eterno, y algo de poderoso.

\- Hay una entidad manifestándose en el palacio. La hemos visto. Tenemos preguntas.

La intocable figura sonrió, y cuando habló, sentí su voz resonando en mis oídos como si la hubiese escuchado toda mi vida. Probablemente, lo había hecho.

\- Si son respuestas lo que buscáis, habéis acudido al lugar incorrecto. Si son más preguntas... Venid conmigo.

Y entonces, como si de una barrera invisible se tratara, cruzó a nuestro lado, y a nuestro alrededor se construyó una imagen que conocía muy bien. La tienda, ese refugio que conocía como la palma de mi mano, parecía rodearme con la agradable sensación del hogar. Pero suspiré, y la ausencia de olores conocidos me demostró que no era el lugar que recordaba. Era una imagen. Miré a Asra, a mi lado. No parecía especialmente sorprendido. 

\- Ese es el Mago. De la carta. – Ante mi frase Asra sonrió, sus manos rozando suavemente la piel de mi brazo, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Trata de no quedar demasiado deslumbrada. Ama hacer trucos. Especialmente en sangre nueva...

Y nos leyó las cartas, algo que había hecho muchas veces, pero, a la vez, ante el maestro de los maestros, me sentía como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca.

Había algo en su presencia, en su cuerpo animal, en la voz que resonaba en mis oídos con la fuerza de un martillo, que me hablaba de la eternidad. De algún modo, sabía que además de la criatura que nos acompañaba, ante nosotros se abría algo nuevo, algo importante. Algo en forma, como había dicho el Mago, de más preguntas sin responder. 

Poco sabía que algo más me esperaba en ese momento inmóvil, en ese reducto mágico de vida atemporal, y que estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Porque tras hablar del conde y su renovada presencia en el palacio, el Mago nos habló de la Arcana.

\- Nosotros, los Arcanos Mayores, somos arquetipos, formas de antigua y pura energía que pertenecen al subconsciente humano. No me conocerás muy bien todavía, pero hablamos a menudo ¿No es así?

Me miraba a mí, fijamente. Asentí lentamente, sintiendo algo parecido a un escalofrío en mi espalda. Era extraña la sensación que corría por mis venas, casi ajena. Porque mientras yo me sentía segura, impresionada pero cómoda con una presencia tan conocida, una pequeña parte de mí gritaba que debía haber más. Que había algo que no veía, y que fuera lo que fuera, todavía tenía que pasar.

El Mago me miró con sus ojos animales, como si pudiese leer qué sucedía en mi interior... aunque... ¿Quizá podía? 

\- Cuanto más nos comunicamos – Prosiguió, algo parecido a una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios zorrunos – Más familiar te resultará mi carácter.

Mi intuición, lo que me gritaba mi mente y mi magia, se hizo más fuerte. 

\- Y entonces podrás reconocerme al lado de un impostor que haya tomado mi forma. Adoptar nuevas formas es magia básica.

Y entonces, en una sutil nube de luz azul, el zorro se esfumó en el aire. Y en su lugar...

Mi maestro, Asra, me observó desde el lugar donde había estado la criatura un segundo antes. No tuve tiempo de retroceder, pero sus ojos violáceos me miraron con una expresión que me hizo enrojecer de inmediato. El verdadero Asra, a mi lado, parpadeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Dime... cómo de bien crees que conoces a tu maestro?

Jadeé de la sorpresa, levantándome lentamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Los dos Asras me observaron fijamente, y la mirada pícara que diferenciaba al Mago dejó paso a la expresión atónita que lucía mi maestro, dándoles aspecto exactamente idéntico.

Pero aún recordaba dónde estaban ubicados. Miré al impostor, apretando los labios suavemente. Cuando abrí la boca para responder, mi voz pareció ser víctima de un suave temblor, acorde con la agitación presente en mi pecho.

\- Le conozco bien

De algún modo, por la expresión que tomó el Asra más lejano, supe que esperaba mi respuesta. Miré al que no había hablado, mi verdadero amigo, que me observaba sin hacer ninguna clase de gesto. No obstante, por el marcado músculo de su cuello, supe que estaba tenso. Algo, dentro de mí, me confirmó esa información, y, como en respuesta de mi inquietud, percibí una oleada de calma en mi pecho. Reconocí inmediatamente esa energía, su magia, la mía, atravesando el espacio de mis venas para acomodarse en mi pecho. Y de algún modo, alguno que no comprendía, supe que él acababa de vivir lo mismo. Supe que la sensación, la energía que había atravesado mi cuerpo, no era más que un reflejo de lo que había sucedido en su interior.

Y entonces le miré, y entendí que en realidad no lo hacía. No, no comprendía quién era mi maestro y, más importante, no comprendía qué papel jugaba yo en esta historia cuyo guion nadie parecía haberme mostrado.

No pude seguir pensando, porque el Asra que no era mi amado se levantó lentamente, captando en mi mirada la sorprendida imagen de la duda.

\- Hmm... Normalmente suele mantener sus secretos ocultos. Debes de ser muy importante para él.

A pesar de sus palabras, una luz de inseguridad seguía brillando en mi pecho. Asra debió de percibir algo, porque me miró, sonriendo suavemente. Sí, no importaba qué pasara. Él siempre permanecería a mi lado. De eso podía estar segura.

\- Lo cual me hace preguntarme... – Continuó el Mago, fijando su mirada en mi maestro – ¿Cómo de bien te conozco yo? ¿Tan bien como lo hace ella? ¿Mejor?

Giró la cabeza, y entonces lo supe. Supe que, a partir de entonces, lo que se acercaba sería una prueba. Y que de mí dependería si este viaje, si estas respuestas, lograrían salvar el reino de Lucio.

\- ... Probablemente entonces podría imitarte y confundirla, ¿no crees?

Eso era. Quería saber si lograría diferenciarlo. A toda velocidad, mi mente comenzó a diseñar maneras de diferenciar a mi amigo de este Asra impostor. Podía hacerlo, estaba segura.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Podrías diferenciar a tu Asra de mí?

Sonreí suavemente, irguiendo mi espalda tratando de aparentar seguridad. Sí. Podría hacerlo

\- Déjame sentirte. – Respondí.

Mi nombre resonó en los labios de mi maestro, su rostro denotaba preocupación y estupor, pero la calidez de sus ojos me hizo saber que había acertado con mi respuesta.

El mismo brillo de desafío surgió en los ojos del Mago, que sonrió con el rostro de mi maestro, en una expresión en parte divertida, en parte sádica, que no recordaba haber visto en las facciones de Asra jamás. 

\- Muy buena idea – Rió suavemente. – Probemos.

Sentí el chasquido de sus dedos más que lo vi, y entonces mi mundo perdió su orden. Jadeé, percibiendo como mi cabeza, y mi universo al completo, girada sin orden ni concierto. Fue un momento, y entonces, paré. Volvía a estar en la habitación de la tienda, pero esta vez todos nos habíamos movido de sitio, y yo me encontraba entre las dos versiones de mi maestro.

Suspiré para calmarme un momento, y di un paso hacia el de mi derecha. Su olor, tan familiar, me invadió con la sutileza de una brisa cálida que envió punzadas de placer a mi sistema nervioso. Su magia, antigua conocida, pareció dar la bienvenida a mi mano cuando la posé sutilmente sobre la piel de su pecho. Sentí un sutil jadeo, una pequeña interrupción en su respiración, cuando la piel de mis dedos discurrió con suavidad por la curva de su pecho. Mi otra mano buscó la suya, acariciando la morena piel de su antebrazo. Sentí como el pelo de su brazo se erizaba con mi contacto, y sonreí para mí misma. Podía ser.

Sonreí suavemente al joven que acababa de tocar, mientras me giraba sobre mi propio eje, y me acerqué al otro presente en la habitación. Este me observa con una sonrisa socarrona, algo más amplia que la del primero, pero percibí en su respiración la anticipación de mi llegada. Cuando acaricié la piel de su hombro, la misma magia que la del anterior chisporroteó entre mis dedos.

Cuando jugábamos con la esencia misma de la magia, esta no era indicador de nada.

Recorrí con mis dedos la curva de sus hombros, dejando mis yemas deslizarse por el músculo de su cuello. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y, sentí más que vi, cómo se mordía imperceptiblemente el labio inferior. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando me puse de puntillas para acariciar con los labios la piel desnuda de su pecho. Recibí entonces una suave exclamación. Lo había cogido por sorpresa. La calidez de su piel se introdujo incómodamente en mi cerebro, comenzando a percibir cómo mi cuerpo respondía a su cercanía. Traté de dar un paso atrás para alejarme lentamente, pero me detuve. El joven que tenía delante bajó suavemente la cabeza, hasta que el sonido de su respiración acarició mi oído y la suave brisa que surgía de sus labios rozó mi nuca. Supe que el otro se había acercado cuando percibí la yema de unos dedos acariciar la curva de mi espalda.

Ambos me observaban con intensidad, sus auras, idénticas, invadiendo la mía como si tratasen de saber algo de mí. Supe, con la memoria fresca de su tacto en mis dedos, que deseaban del mismo modo buscar algo en mi interior. Comprender algo, quizá, de mi propia esencia. O tomar algo, algo de mí, algo que todavía no les pertenecía.

O, al menos, hasta donde yo sabía.

La sensación fue abrumadora, sus magias, combinadas, inundaban la habitación con una neblina que parecía confundir mi cabeza. Su brillo, inconfundible, ahora no era más que pare de las luces que atronaban mi cabeza. Parecían beber de mí. O desearlo con toda su alma.

Logré retroceder, echándome a un lado para esquivar al que estaba detrás de mí. Ambos sonrieron, y entonces escuché su voz en mi cabeza. La de Asra, con unas palabras que sin embargo no le pertenecían. El sonido de lo que dijo envolvió mi mente, como una caricia, haciéndome alzar la cabeza. 

\- Entonces... ¿Lo sabes?

Me mordí suavemente el labio, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. No, no lo sabía. No sabía quién de ellos era mi maestro. De algún modo, ambos lo eran. El modo en que ambos habían reaccionado, el modo en que me miraban... bueno, ambas cosas le pertenecían. Y a la vez, no era ninguno de ellos. Porque mi protector, el joven que siempre tomaba mi mano para asegurarse de que no cayera, el que vigilaba incluso el suelo que pisaba, estaba ahí detenido, jugando a un juego que yo no había podido escoger.

Aunque, si lo hacía, quizá es que no corría peligro alguno. Alargué la mano, hasta rozar la mejilla del más cercano. El otro Asra giró suavemente la cabeza, acercándose a mí hasta quedar a mi espalda. Miré a los ojos del que había escogido, obligando mis labios a curvarse en una sonrisa. Debía parar de tener miedo. Tenía que confiar en que sabía lo que hacía.

\- Déjame besarte.

El Asra que tenía delante se sonrojó repentinamente, mostrándome rápidamente que era mi maestro. A mi espalda, oí una suave risa.

\- Wow, otra buena idea – La voz del otro Asra, el Mago, rió en mi oído.

Mi maestro parecía batallar con el rojo que había teñido sus mejillas. Asintió suavemente, mirándome a los ojos. Me preguntaba, ahora sí, qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

\- Adelante – Murmuró.

\- No tan rápido. – El Asra que tenía detrás rozó suavemente la piel de mi nuca, haciéndome darme la vuelta - ¿Por qué no subimos la apuesta? Veamos, cómo podemos hacer esto... Primero, te cubriremos los ojos.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero antes de que emitiera ningún sonido, una sombra color oscuro cubrió mi visión, impidiéndome cualquier asomo de luz. Trastabillé suavemente de la sorpresa, y unas manos fuertes me sostuvieron. No sabía a quién pertenecían. Lentamente, esos brazos me levantaron suavemente la barbilla, alzando mi rostro. No necesité ver para sentir la presencia delante de mí, que se agachó lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los míos.

El calor de sus labios llenos fue completamente conocido, así como el modo en que su cuerpo se acercó al mío. Su lengua buscó la mía, y yo alcé mis brazos a su cuello, apretándome contra él. Mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras me besaba, sintiendo cómo sus propios brazos comenzaban a recorrer suavemente el espacio entre mi espalda y mis caderas. Jadeé tenuemente contra sus labios cuando su lengua invadió mi boca, llevando una de mis manos para enredarse en su cabello. Era exactamente como lo recordaba.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba, lo quisiera yo o no, y me descubrí respirando entrecortadamente contra sus labios. Cuando nos separamos, volví a buscar su boca, pero un brazo me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia otro lado. Aterricé contra su pecho, sintiendo su olor invadirme como una fragancia enloquecedora. Cuando mis labios se unieron con los suyos, lo sentí como la continuación del beso anterior, sintiendo como lamía suavemente mis labios. Mordí suavemente el suyo, ganándome un ahogado gruñido de advertencia. Unió su boca con la mía de nuevo, devorando mis labios, bailando con mi lengua en un duelo por hacerse con el control. 

Y entonces sentí otras manos recorriendo la curva de mis hombros. Otro cuerpo, idéntico al que estaba pegada, comenzó a acercarse a mi espalda. Y sentí el jadeo de otra respiración antes de que unos labios mordieran suavemente mi cuello, arrancando un gemido de sorpresa de mi garganta. Sentí los labios que besaba estirarse en una sonrisa, y entonces, él volvió a hablar en mi mente. Encerrada entre los dos magos, sentí cómo un susurro comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza.

Y lo callé.

Mi brazo atrajo al joven que tenía delante hacia mi cuerpo, haciendo mi otra mano retroceder para rodear los hombros del que se encontraba detrás de mí. 

No me importaba, ya no. No me importaba la prueba, ni el palacio, ni el misterio, ni la verdad entre miles de mentiras. Sólo quería más de él, de ellos, de sus reflejos de dorado y blanco rodeando mi cuerpo, tocándolo, haciéndolo caer. 

Apenas lo pensé, mi ceguera desapareció. Me encontré frente a frente con la imagen de mi maestro, que había bajado su cabeza de mis labios a mi cuello y devoraba la suave piel que allí yacía, arrancando punzadas de placer a mi entrecortada respiración. Detrás de mí, el otro Asra rodeaba mi cintura con un brazo, comenzando lentamente a desabrochar con cuidado los botones de mi camisa, dejando mi pecho expuesto a los dos hombres.

Delante de mí, Asra comenzó a descender por la línea de mi cuello, cruzando mis clavículas en un rastro de besos hasta llegar a mis pechos. Comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente con los labios, usando la lengua con suavidad hasta que arrancó un gemido de mis labios. Creí, por un segundo, percibir una leve risa escapar de su boca. Detrás de mí, sentí las manos de mi maestro tomarme cuidadosamente por las caderas, empujando para guiar mi cuerpo hacia el suelo, donde un montón de cojines recibieron mi espalda. 

Y allí, el que me besaba se alzó para que ambos me observaran fijamente. Creí verme en sus ojos, enrojecida, jadeante, expuesta en la cama de cojines para su perfecta observación. Y sonreí. No, no sería así.

Porque en realidad, creía comenzar a comprender. Asra siempre había estado listo para que acabara así. Y si yo era parte de este juego, si yo era una pieza en el tablero del mago, y mi cuerpo estaba destinado a pertenecerle a través del de mi maestro, pediría algo a cambio. Lo haría a mi propia manera.

Y cuando uno de ellos, el que me había ayudado a tenderme, comenzó a agacharse para tomar mis labios, alcé un dedo para detenerle. El otro, que había empezado a dirigir sus manos a mi cuerpo, se detuvo también. Por un segundo, tuve el enorme placer de percibir la cara de confusión reflejada dos veces en el rostro de mi amigo.

Me incorporé lentamente, quedando sentada en el suelo de cojines. La atmósfera seguía estando cargada, confusa, cambiante. La clase de atmósfera, comprendí, que provocaba la magia. En ese aire agonizante, cualquiera de mis emociones era reflejada para amplificarse. 

Y, probablemente, también las suyas. 

Señalé a uno de los Asra, haciéndole gestos para que se acercara. Titubeante, se dirigió hacia mis labios. Percibí por el rabillo del ojo como el otro se sentaba, observando interesado lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sonreí cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, hundiendo mis manos en su pelo. Me besó apasionadamente, intensamente, imbuyendo el beso de un hambre de piel que todos comenzábamos a sentir. Mordí su labio, bajando las manos para comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Unas manos morenas comenzaron a ayudarme, deslizando la camisa del primero hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Repetí el gesto, dejando caer mi propia prenda abierta a mi lado. Entonces, como en una coreografía ensayada, ambos miramos al que quedaba.

Estaba ruborizado. Parecía titubeante cuando lentamente llevó las manos a su propio pecho y comenzó a desnudarse. Me levanté suavemente, percibiendo las fuertes manos del joven que estaba al lado de mis piernas cuando obligó a descender la cintura de mis pantalones, dejándome completamente expuesta. Inmediatamente, sus labios llenos comenzaron a recorrer la superficie de mis muslos, rozando con las manos la suave piel de mis piernas. Gemí quedamente cuando uno de sus dedos subió hasta acariciar mi sexo, apoyándome en sus hombros para evitar perder el equilibrio.

El otro Asra, todavía un poco apartado, me observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos cruzando su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos violáceos estaban fijos en mi cuerpo, recorriendo la escena con una unión entre confusión y deseo. Largas pestañas blancas enmarcaban su mirada, acompañando la blancura del pelo erizado de su cuerpo en contraste con la piel dorada. Veía, a través de la tela fina de sus pantalones, cómo estaba perfectamente excitado. Una de sus manos rozó por encima de la tela el bulto de su sexo, y una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos se lanzaron a morder sus labios, llenos y carnosos, enrojecidos por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Con una sonrisa, le indiqué que se acercara.

Podría decir que se abalanzó sobre mí, pero fue más lento que eso, aunque cargado con la misma desesperación. Sus labios buscaron los míos, mientras mis manos se dirigían al bulto de sus pantalones. Los bajé cuidadosamente, mientras sentía que las manos del que acariciaba mi cuerpo volvían a rozar mi sexo. Gemí, y al mirar hacia abajo, percibí una sonrisa decorar los rasgos morenos de mi maestro. Una chispa de mal disimulada picardía decoraba sus ojos violetas. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, sentí sus dedos entrar en mí.

Gemí, y un quejido ahogado acompañó un asomo de perder el equilibrio. El Asra que estaba levantado me sostuvo, gimiendo a su vez cuando en respuesta una de mis manos rodeó su sexo. Sentí sus labios comenzar a recorrer mi cuello, mientras la otra mano descendía para apoyarse en la albina cabeza del que me penetraba con sus manos. 

Me agaché lentamente, mi mano libre descendiendo por la piel dorada del pecho de Asra, mientras sentía cómo los dedos del que tenía a mi espalda se abría paso en mi interior, lanzando oleadas de placer a mi cabeza. Mi maestro, o su copia, me observó, con sorpresa en sus ojos violáceos mientras seguía descendiendo por su abdomen. Leves gemidos escapaban de mis labios, conforme el que me invadía con sus manos aceleró el ritmo. Jadeé, sobrecargada, tratando de mantener el control. Era demasiado, sentir sus dedos penetrándome mientras el otro se alzaba ante mí, taladrándome con su mirada amatista. 

Miré a Asra, el que se alzaba ante mí, y sentí cómo dirigió su mano a mi mejilla. Sonrió lentamente, como si entendiese qué me estaba sucediendo, qué pasaba por mi cabeza, y vi en sus ojos el rastro de un cariño que me había arropado desde que tenía uso de memoria. Acarició con suavidad la piel de mi mejilla, sonriéndome con dulzura. Entonces, lo supe. Era él. Solo éste podía serlo. Ninguna imitación podía crear esa mirada en sus ojos, ninguna actuación podía recrear en brillo de sus ojos cuando me observaba de esa manera. Como si el mundo entero perdiese significado. Tomé su mano, apretando con fuerza, y sabiendo, comprendiendo, que no estaba sola. Que había permitido que sucediese porque creía en mí. Y la siguiente vez que el Mago bombeó dentro de mí, el gemido de mis labios sonó a liberación. Ya estaba. Podía ganar.

Mis besos sobre el abdomen del que ahora sabía que era mi maestro se hicieron más lentos, mientras acababa mi camino para quedar ante su sexo excitado. Posé mis manos en el suelo, sintiendo como los dedos del Mago abandonaban mi cuerpo, y levanté lentamente mis caderas, arrodillada como estaba en el suelo. También sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ahora que comprendía que Asra estaba a mi lado, que seguía preocupándose por mí, podía hacer lo que deseara. Y deseaba esto, quería que lo hiciera. Y cuando percibí el sexo del Mago en mi entrada, con el tamaño ya conocido de Asra, solamente apreté las manos con fuerza en el suelo. No permitiría que me desequilibrase esta vez.

Y entró dentro de mí, y mientras sentía el placer tan conocido de ser invadida por mi amante, abrí la boca e introduje el sexo de Asra en ella, recibiendo a cambio un jadeo de placer y sorpresa. Sus manos de enredaron en mi pelo, tratando de mantener mi atención en mi lengua recorriendo la punta de su miembro, lubricando con saliva su extensión, recorriendo con los labios toda su longitud.

Así nos mantuvimos un tiempo desconocido, aguantando las embestidas del Mago, mientras trataba de complacer a mi maestro con mi boca. Sabía, por su rostro, que le estaba gustando. Y mientras deseaba que esto siguiese para siempre, Asra me tomó en sus brazos y tiró de mí, alejándome del Mago y obligándole a salir de mi interior. Se tumbó sobre su espalda, colocándome encima suyo, y yo sencillamente me introduje en él en respuesta. Gimió, y mi gemido se mezcló con el suyo. 

El Mago se lanzó sobre mi cuerpo, besando y acariciando a la par que depositaba pequeños mordiscos en su superficie, y yo jadeé, dejándome llevar. Gemí de nuevo, cuando los dientes del Mago tomaron unos de mis pezones, mientras sentía el sexo de Asra penetrarme, invadirme, llenar mi interior con su presencia. Tomé el sexo del Mago para comenzar a acariciarle. Y entonces el mundo entero pareció desvanecerse, cuando el dolor de un suave mordisco en mis pechos me arrastró a otro estado. 

Gruñí suavemente, gritando su nombre, conforme la totalidad de mí se disolvía en la escena. Sentí mi energía reunirse con su magia, con su esencia, y los tres alzamos la cabeza al cielo, cuando nuestra energía pura se unificó en un orgasmo inmenso que nos invadió al tiempo. Sentí a mi maestro acabar en mi interior, temblores recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras el Mago lo hacía en mis manos.

Jadeantes, los tres caímos al suelo. Asra rodeó mi cintura con los brazos, mientras el Mago se ladeaba para mirarme. Debió gustarle lo que vio en mis ojos, porque sonrió. Esa sonrisa desentonaba en los labios de Asra, pero ya lo sabía. Él nunca pondría esa expresión. Nada de esto podría haberle pertenecido.

... ¿No? Lo entendí, no era eso. Era exactamente lo contrario. El Arcano era mi maestro. Lo había sido siempre. Una parte que no conocía, una parte ajena. Pero ese... Ese también era Asra.

El Mago se levantó, su piel dorada contrastando con la luz azulada que teñía la escena. Reflejos celestes cubrieron el marco de su irónica sonrisa, realzando las curvas marcadas de los músculos de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. En apenas un pestañeo, ante nuestros jadeantes cuerpos, todavía recobrándose de lo que acababa de suceder, el Mago recobró su forma. Nos observó, convertido de vuelta en el zorro envuelto en una túnica, y sus labios animales esbozaron una sonrisa divertida.

\- Cuando te pregunté si podrías reconocerle... Era una pregunta trampa, te dejaré reflexionar la respuesta. Pero cuando dos seres se vuelven lo suficientemente familiares para el otro, la línea entre ellos puede parecer que desaparece. Conectar con un Arcano en un nivel personal puede levantar una fuente de poder. Pero si la conexión es demasiado profunda, corres el riesgo de perder tu individualidad, convirtiéndote en el arquetipo. 

Nos observó, tendidos, desnudos, vulnerables. Y comprendí que esto para un ser de poder puro no era nada, apenas un segundo, un suspiro de su atención para lograr un medio. Éramos como insectos, efímeros en un reino que se mide en infinitos. Abracé el cuerpo desnudo de mi maestro, que observaba al zorro con una profunda deferencia en sus ojos.

\- Lucio trató de convertirse en un Arcano, pero ha fallado.

Mi maestro carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. Cuando habló, la voz de Asra sonó grave, profunda, con un deje ronco fruto de todo lo que acababa de suceder. 

\- ¿Convertirse en... el Diablo? ¿Cómo? – Sus palabras eran firmes. Estaba acostumbrado a las tretas de los Arcanos.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

Y el mundo a nuestro alrededor desapareció, y cuando volvimos a ser conscientes de nuestra presencia, Muriel observaba nuestros cuerpos desnudos con un deje de incomodidad.

Era peligroso jugar con el arcana, y hoy había comprendido que toda respuesta de ellos requería un precio.

Pero si el Mago era el maestro de Asra...

¿Qué precio había pagado?

**Author's Note:**

> El Feedback siempre se agradece, tanto positivo como negativo, siempre se puede mejorar :)
> 
> Gracias por leerme , y podéis contactarme en mi email.


End file.
